


Pool Activities

by what_a_nerd



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Dick go for a midnight swim in the Wayne manor pool, stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, look, I've written another Wally/Dick thing, its probably stupid and cheesy, but I don't care.  
> This is also based of some pool scene from some movie that I can't remember the name of, so basically, I own nothing here, at all.  
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

Dick Grayson checked his watch.

_12:04 am_

It was just after midnight and he was being forced to guide Wally to the indoor swimming pool in the mansion.

Well, maybe forced was a strong word since all Wally did was ask if they could go swimming.

But his big green eyes were pleading and Dick couldn't say no to that.

So here he was, being 'forced' to show Wally the pool.

"Dude, how much further?" Asked Wally.

Dick rolled his eyes and led him through a door, which opened into a large, indoor pool area.

"Awesome" said Wally, his face in awe as he looked around the enormous room.

Dick had expected for Wally to jump into the pool, clothes and all, but when he looked over at his best friend he saw him first taking off his shirt, then his pants, before chucking them aside, he side in relief when Wally didn't take of his underwear, that would be a uncomfortable situation to explain if someone found them here.

He wondered if they were even allowed down here this late at night, he assumed they were, he had never been told otherwise.

"Rob, dude, are you paying attention?" Wally asked, clicking his fingers in front of Dick's face.

"What, yes" he said, not actually paying attention.

"Are you going to get undressed or are you going to swim in your clothes?"

Dick nodded and slowly took off his shirt, then his pants, suddenly feeling self-conscious now that he was just standing in his underwear.

He looked at his best friend, he let his eyes trail from Wally's face down to his toned body.

He pulled his eyes up when Wally said, "Are we getting in or are you going to just stand there, checking me out"

Dick felt his face go red.

"I w-wasn't checking you o-out" he said nervously.

Wally laughed, "Dude, I'm just messing with you" then he ran over to the side of the pool and jumped in, making water go everywhere.

Dick followed, jumping in also.

He rose to the surface after jumping and looked around for Wally, who was nowhere to be seen.

Then someone yelled and tackled his from behind, dragged him underwater.

With Wally's arms tight around his waist, Dick could feel every muscle on Wally's body, making his face burn even though in was fully submerged in the cool water.

He started chocking on water after realising he was screaming.

He elbowed Wally hard enough to make him let go then he swam to the surface, taking a deep breath when he came into contact with air.

Wally appeared in front of him, taking a deep breath too.

"You dick, that hurt" he said clutching the part where Dick elbowed him.

"Serves you right, for scaring an almost drowning me" Dick replied with a grin on his face.

"Well, Mr I-train-with-Batman, I thought you would've been prepare for a sneak assault" Wally said, lightly hitting Dick in the arm.

"Whatever Wally" said Dick, rolling his eyes, then he reached over a pulled him closer, "did I really hurt you?"

Wally feigned sadness and nodded, "it's like you stabbed me, and I think I'm dying"

Dick rolled his eyes and laughed, then he put his hand on Wally's chest.

"Where does it hurt?"

Wally put his hand over Dick's and lowered it until his hand was on Wally abdomen.

"Here" Wally said in a whisper.

Dick had just notice how close they were, their faces were just inches apart.

Before Dick realised what he was doing, he leaned forwards and kissed Wally.

It only lasted a second because Wally pulled away, his face in shock.

Dick swore under his breath as Wally swam to the edge of the pool and got out.

"Wally, were are you going"

"Home, I'm tired" Wally muttered as he pulled his pants of then grabbed his shirt and left.

"Why, Dick, why?" He asked himself as he too got out of the pool.

He quickly got dressed and ran out of the pool area, hoping to find Wally before he sped off.

He found Wally walking down a hallway that lend off from the hallway ended in the pool.

"Wally, wait" he called.

The speedster turned to look at him, before turning left, down another hall.

For some reason Wally didn't use his super speed, otherwise Dick would have never caught up to him.

He grabbed Wally arm and stopped him.

"What?" Wally asked, he voice was angry.

"Why are you leaving?" Dick asked.

"I told you, I'm tired"

"So you are trying to tell me that you want to go home, which is in another city, just because you are tired, no other reason?"

"Yes" Wally growled and tried to pull his arm from Dick's grip, but he righted his grip, and the boy turned to face him.

"Let me go" Wally said.

"Not until you tell me the truth" Dick said, glaring at the redhead.

"I'm tired and you are pissing me off"

"So you don't have a problem with me kissing you?"

"I'm tired" he mumbled, trying once again to pull his arm away from Dick.

"We need to talk about this" yelled Dick.

"Fine" Wally yelled back, "I am leaving because you kissed me, but not because it was disgusting or gross, because I liked it, because I like you, you asshole"

Dick stared at him in shock for a few second before doing the same thing as he did before and kissed Wally.

He half expected the speedster the run off again, feeling ashamed of what he felt, but instead Wally kissed him back, his arms wrapping around Dick's waist and pulling him closer, and Dick wrapped his wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, pulling the tall boy down slightly, so he didn't have to stand of his tiptoes.

He felt Wally smile, and Dick laughed, pulling away slightly.

"You're an asshole" muttered Wally.

"You love me" replied Dick with a grin.

"Yeah, maybe I do" laughed Wally.

And they kissed again, and it was soft, and sweet, and simple, and Wally didn't leave, and Dick felt happier then he had even felt.


End file.
